When Alien Calls
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: The Doctor and Nardole just wanted to have a break from all the absurd stuff they have faced. The universe doesn't think so when the duo faces a threat that utilizes humans' tech against their own. With people disappearing from time to time, the Doctor and Nardole races against the clock to find the true mastermind before everyone on the face of Remnant disappears.
1. Hello

It was just a normal day in the cities of Vale with everyone doing their everyday stuff. The cities were bustling with people going to work or moving around in a way that seemed rather suspicious, but it's not like everyone would do bad stuff all the time.

Unbeknownst to everyone, all the cities will never get to experience that 'normal' day, as they were never going to be normal in the first place.

One city that was one of the first to face the weird conundrum was a small town. The town was nothing special. It was normal. It was. Many people were walking, and they never knew.

Among the people who were walking around was a man, who was jogging around in the street with a girl by his side, presumably was just doing sport for life.

They seemed to enjoy whatever they were doing, laughing as well.

"So, Chancy," The man started, attracting the attention of the girl, Chancy, who then turned her head towards the man beside her.

"How is your shop doing lately?" The man asked Chancy, who giggled in response.

"Do you even need to ask? It's doing very well ever since you came back, Allen. I appreciate you for that, okay?" Chancy said to the man, Allen.

Allen giggled a bit. He then looked back towards the path in front of him to make sure there's nothing stopping them. He then looked back towards Chancy, who frowned and seemed to be slowing down a bit.

Allen took notice and slowed himself down too.

"Are you okay? You don't seem too well compared with your shop." Allen said in hope of making the joke works. It never worked, so to say.

Chancy looked at him.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I lied about the shop doing so well." Chancy said in a sad manner. Allen sighed. He was about to say something before Chancy continued.

"There were not many people everyday. It's like, the numbers are decreasing every few days before the shop looks like it is deserted, not to be thought about again." Chancy explained. Allen raised an eyebrow.

Chancy continued with, "And the strange thing is, it's not only my shop. Every other shops are also losing big numbers of customers everyday. It's so weird. It's like somethi-someone doesn't want me to continue getting more customers."

"Hey, don't be like that. Maybe it's just they don't feel the need to renovate their weapons. Then again, there's the Rose girl. Always enthusiastic with weapons."

Chancy laughed. "Little Red has always been like that ever since she saw our shop."

A phone suddenly rang. Allen reached into his pocket and fished out his phone, ringing from someone calling it.

"Well, I have to take a call." Allen stated before he walked away towards a different corner of a building to talk to the caller. Unfortunately, he had also gotten himself hidden from Chancy's sight.

The text, _'_ ** _Unknown Numbers_** _'_ , filled the screen of his phone, making him curious.

Nonetheless, he answered the call.

"Hello." He said into his phone.

Minutes then went by as Allen talked to the person on the phone.

Chancy waited for him to finish talking to whoever had called him. However, she didn't know if she could wait any longer.

"Allen?" She called out. No answer came. She became slightly worried.

Her phone then suddenly rang as well, surprising her. She took out her phone and looked at the screen. Her face turned from an expression of surprise and agitated feeling to an expression of fear.

"Crap." She whispered to herself.

She turned towards the corner Allen had hid himself away from.

"Allen! I have to go back to the shop! Customers are coming in! Come back soon!"

And then she ran, oblivious to the fact that Allen was no longer there. There was just his phone.

Unfortunate for her too, since the phone also disappeared into thin air just moments later.

"It's so weird, I'll tell you that."

* * *

 **Update: As of 19th of January, 2018, I decided to completely rewrite this whole story with a better and fresher start, along with the title and summary.**


	2. A New Day Ahead

**Seaton Bay, Earth, 1979**

"It's so weird, I'll tell you that." Nardole said before popping a chip into his mouth.

"Is it? Sounds like a normal day to me." The Doctor said, holding a chip in one hand, inspecting the chip closely.

"How?"

"Earth gets invaded everyday. It's just that nobody really notice it happening."

"And you said it like you don't care Earth gets invaded." Nardole said while twirling a chip in his hand.

"I do. It's just that the threats are less threatening these days. Even the rich people from the government has more threat than some aliens that kidnap people by calling their phones."

"Oi! I feel offended by that! How would you feel if _my_ species decides to invade Earth?"

"You lot seem like the good type of alien I rarely see. It would be a good start."

Nardole sighed to himself. He shrugged it off, taking the Doctor's statement like it was a fact. He looked at his chips and popped another one into his mouth before turning back towards the Doctor.

"Are we still heading off somewhere?"

The Doctor looked towards his bald companion. He thought for a bit before giving his answer.

"Of course. Probably. What's wrong with going somewhere?"

Nardole shrugged. The Doctor raised his eyebrows towards him. Nardole pointed a finger towards him.

"I mean, you look like you have important stuff to take care of."

The Doctor solemnly nodded, agreeing with Nardole's statement. He popped another chip into his mouth before continuing to talk.

"I do, as a matter of fact. I do have something to take care of. But now's not the time for it. Yet."

Nardole didn't have any issue at first, but the addition of the word, 'Yet', made him look towards the Doctor with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We still have invasions going on. The universe still needs savings."

"See, this is a problem. You've saved the universe too many times. Earth, especially. Why not take a break?"

"Invaders don't wait to invade. The moment they see one small weakness within this place we call universe, they will strike. Not once in my life I will stop saving it."

"Still not good enough for an excuse. You have to do something else, at least. You know, do stuff like-"

"Travelling?"

Nardole looked back and forth between the Doctor and the glorious sea that waved around before them, doing a double take.

"... Aren't we travelling now?"

The Doctor thought about it. Nardole had a point. They were at Seaton Bay in the 70's. That could be considered travelling, right?

"...We are. Which is a good thing, in a way. The chips here are the best. They still are."

"Yeah. I agree with you. I mean, I can't even believe you like chips."

The Doctor stopped eating to look at Nardole. He couldn't deny it. He's an alien from another planet. Why would he eat human food?

Then again, the Doctor knew it himself he was always a kind-of-carefree type of alien who wouldn't mind anything about eating human food.

"Nardole, I'm a Time Lord who ran away from my own birthplace. Who's there to say I shouldn't be eating human food?"

"A lot of people, I assume."

"That's not wrong, in a sense."

"How'd you find this place anyway?"

"Hmm? Ah. I travel a lot-"

"Obviously."

"-back when I stole the TARDIS. In fact, I've traveled to places that have never been reached by mankind before. And then, I got here. I can't remember how or why, but I vaguely remember ordering their chips."

Nardole just nodded at him before doing a double take at his last few sentences.

"You? Ordering their chips?"

"Yeah. Unbelievably true. But there's a lot of other reasons why I come here every now and then. In fact, just a few months ago I popped back here with someone else."

"Someone else?"

"A rock star from the Twist, to be exact. Hattie was her name. She was a part of one of the biggest bands in the universe."

"A band from the Twist?"

"Yeah, the Twist. You okay? You seemed to know something about them."

"Nah, I don't, actually. Back on Dellora, I heard on the news that a member of a band was dating a mysterious someone who just seemed to appear out of nowhere. An old man, to be exact."

Nardole turned towards the Doctor, sniggering ever so slightly to himself.

"Can't believe it was you."

The Doctor gave a small smile. Nardole smiled as well. The Dellora native turned back towards his cone to see if there were still chips inside. He internally whimpered when his cone was empty of any chip. Sighing, he looked back at the Doctor.

"Are we done here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've finished my chips. What about yours?" Nardole then showed his empty cone towards the Doctor, who was already at his last piece of chip. The Doctor reached in his cone to get more but found none. Finding none, he sighed.

"I've... also finished my chips."

The Doctor then took Nardole's cone and crumpled it alongside his before throwing it into a nearby trash bin. The Doctor and Nardole sat there for a few more while, staring at the sunset that was happening before their eyes. The Doctor then suddenly stood up.

"Time to go back to the TARDIS, then." The Doctor then started walking away, but Nardole then cut him off amidst his walking.

"And then what?" Hearing Nardole's words, the Doctor turned his head towards him.

"I'm sorry?"

"We go back to the TARDIS, and then what?"

The Doctor looked baffled with Nardole's reaction.

"What's wrong with going back to the TARDIS?"

Nardole then stood up as well, walking towards the Doctor.

"What's wrong is that you need a break. A break from all of this traveling nonsense. You'll wear yourself out before you know it."

"I always wear myself out. And it's not even my choice to be worn out."

"So take a break. Find a place so you can rest your mind and body."

The Doctor sighed. He knew Nardole was one-of-a-kind companion that rarely show up in his life, so listening to him might be the best choice.

"Fine." The Doctor said. Nardole gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

They then walked back towards the TARDIS without saying anymore words. When they got inside, the Doctor went to the console and pulled a lever.

"Let fate decides where we go next."

"What?"

"I activated the random-coordinate-switch thingy. Where will we end up? I don't know."

"Can't you just put in a coordinate of a place you know about?"

"Now that would spoil all the fun, right? Where's the spirit in going to places we already knew about?"

The Doctor then pulled the throttle, shifting the TARDIS into gears.

 ** _VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!_**

The TARDIS then de-materialized, disappearing away from everyone's view.

The Doctor went upstairs towards his bookshelf to find something to read, while Nardole went downstairs towards the workshop to see if he could do anything while waiting for the TARDIS to land.

Nardole looked around the workshop and couldn't find anything that seemed interesting. All he found a box of junks, sprays and a box of faulty equipment...

...wait, what?

Nardole went closer to an oddly-sized box that says 'fix these later' on its side in a very crude font. He opened the box and found all sorts of equipment that seemed to had not been used in a very long while. He picked up one of the equipment to take a closer look.

"A watch?"

Nardole looked at the seemingly normal watch in his hand. He didn't know why but the watch was the only thing that seemed to be from planet Earth, while the other things that were contained inside the box looked like they had been invented by the Doctor himself.

Curious, he strapped the watch on his wrist. At first, he thought it looked cool.

"Cool. A nice ol' watch."

He then went to graze a finger towards the rim of the watch. In the process, he accidentally twisted the rim and soon, he was no longer there.

Not in the way that he disappeared into other dimension, because that would be absurd and odd. He was no longer there in the sense that he became invisible.

Nardole didn't know what came over him when he turned himself invisible, but he started to freak out, pulling away at the harmless invisible wristwatch.

A few while later, he finally got the watch off, but he then realized something.

"That's weird, I was already visible before I even took it off."

"That must be why that watch isn't functioning properly, then."

The Doctor's sudden voice caused Nardole to shriek out loud, almost dropping the wristwatch in the process.

"Come on, Nardole. Give me the watch."

"Uh, wha-"

The Doctor then swiftly snatched the watch from Nardole's hand and put it on the workbench. He then took a few tools out and placed them at the watch's side, ready to work on it.

However, before he did so, he turned towards Nardole.

"Nardole, look after the console, will you? I fear we might a bit slow today."

Nardole didn't say anything. He just turned around and went back upstairs while the Doctor worked on the invis-watch.

He sat down on the chair, wondering what should he do while watching over the console.

Amidst his thought, he heard a small beeping sound coming from the monitor. He tried turned towards the screen without leaving the chair, but the screen was turned away from him at the moment.

He groaned before getting up and going to the screen to see whatever was causing the small beeping noise.

"What's wrong, you..."

Nardole then looked at the words that had appeared on the screen, blinking every few seconds. He squinted his eyes.

"Entering another universe? What?"

Confused, he went downstairs to get the Doctor. As he reached downstairs, he couldn't find the Doctor anywhere at the workbench.

"Doctor?"

"What is it?"

The Doctor then suddenly appeared back into existence. Nardole stumbled a steps backwards, surprised by his sudden reappearance. It seemed like he had been toying around with his watch.

"What is it, Nardole?"

"Ah, yes. Can the TARDIS enter another universe?"

"Another universe? Like a parallel universe, you mean? If that's the case, then yes it can."

"Huh."

 ** _VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!_**

"Oh! Good timing as well! Nardole, here." The Doctor threw the wristwatch towards Nardole, who managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Put it on. You'll be the escape plan."

"Escape plan?"

"In case someone recognizes or probably even knows about us, you will need to come back to the TARDIS and fetch me. Copy?"

"That's the plan, then?"

"Well, not really like that. Yet. We'll have a walk first, of course! If anything happens while we're taking a walk, that's when the escape plan; you, do the things I told you a few seconds earlier."

"Okay then. Got it." Nardole then strapped the wristwatch onto his wrist.

The Doctor the walked towards the door, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Get ready, Nardole. It's time for you to see how a parallel universe is like."

He proceeded to open the door, leading the way into a new adventure.

* * *

 **I just swear you guys can see the TF2 reference that I didn't even try to hide!**

 **Hey there, guys!**

 **I told you I'm gonna work on this story in a better cycle since the story is now set up better than I expected.**

 **About upcoming chapters, don't worry about it. I'll try to get one more chapter out in the span of the next two weeks.**

 **See you later!**

 **...**

 **A/N: I don't have one yet. Not now.**


	3. An Impossible Crime

**This is a sin to update this instead of Two Doctors. But whatevs...**

* * *

"Now that's just...not normal."

Nardole raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. The duo were standing outside a back alley where they parked their TARDIS.

"Not normal how? Everything seems like Earth...30 percent of it, at least."

"Look at the environment. The air tastes...less refined than Earth. And the ground..." The Doctor touched the pavement beneath him, picking up a small pebble. He brought it to his mouth and licked it.

"...tastes really like not Earth. And the colors, Nardole! Look around at the colors!"

Nardole looked around. He didn't know if it was him or the Doctor, but the colors did seem off from what Earth usually looks like. It didn't feel dull to look around, but it certainly wasn't the most vibrant place to be at.

"Huh."

The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver, quickly scanning around. Nardole became a bit nervous since the Doctor looked like a weirdo swinging around a toy wand. He looked around to see if there was even anyone around.

He noticed some civillians across the road, although they didn't seem like they cared about the duo. Occasionally, there would be people that looked at them, but even then, they didn't seem to be weirded out at all.

Nardole turned back to the Doctor, who looked into his screwdriver, his face filled with curiousity over the 'not-Earth' world they had entered.

"You got anything?"

"Short version, we're not on Earth. Long version, well..."

"You got a long version?"

"The TARDIS really likes going to where trouble is brewing. The problem is...there don't seem to be much here. The screwdriver didn't even pick up anything worthy to be classified as alien."

"You're saying we've arrived somewhere that probably doesn't even need our help? Then what's the point of even coming here?"

"Let's walk around first, see if we can find out anything."

Nardole sighed. He looked around again and noticed some police cars were parked a few hundred metres away from them. Some bystanders that were around them were also going to the crime scene. Nardole poked the Doctor and pointed at the scene in the distance.

"Looks like we found our purpose. Hopefully."

The duo then walked towards the crime scene, hopefully finding something to waste their time on. Hopefully something that screamed, 'We need extra-terrestrial help'.

"What do you have in mind?" The Doctor asked Nardole, who looked back at him in a confused manner.

"I'm sorry?"

"What could be the possible crime?"

"Well...It could be anything. Murder, homicide, possibly kidnapping." Nardole stated. He turned to the Doctor, who only shook his head.

"That's not the crimes I meant. Although, thinking back, it wouldn't be impossible."

"So there _are_ aliens that do what normal human criminals would do!" Nardole loudly stated, causing him to do a double take, looking around him to see if anyone caught his strange use of the word, 'alien'.

Luckily, they seemed too enthralled with the crime scene to even care about the duo.

"Yes, there are."

Speaking of the crime scene, the duo were quick to arrive. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, quickly forming an identity to fool the police officers that were there.

Two police officers noticed the approaching figures of the Doctor and Nardole. They quickly walked to the line to try and halt them.

"Okay, both of you, stop. Nobody goes beyond this line." One of them said, bringing up a hand against the duo. The second officer quickly arrived after.

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper. The two officers looked back and forth between the psychic paper and the Doctor. They looked at each other before looking back at the duo.

"So, special agents, huh?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. John Disco. This is my partner, Nardole. We were called regarding some impossible crime."

"Well, you're not wrong. The two residents in that house seemingly vanished overnight when their neighbors came to check on them. We tried asking some of their relatives who came, but for some reason..." The officer trailed off, looking at some of the people in the distance who were crowding in front of the line. He motioned his partner to go to the crowd, which what his partner did.

The officer looked back at the Doctor and Nardole, his face filled with nervousness.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" The officer said, gesturing his head towards the people in the distance. The Doctor and Nardole looked at each other before crossing the line and walking towards the crowd.

"-ling you I know them! I just can't remember what they look like!" One of the people in the crowd, a woman, screamed towards the officers trying to hold their movement. The woman seemed really disgruntled and agitated, trying to push through the officers. The crowd were struggling to pull her away from the crime scene.

The Doctor, seeing the minor chaos happening, sped up his walking with Nardole following suit. The Doctor then moved the officers, letting the disgruntled woman to almost release herself and cross the line.

The keyword is, 'almost', as the Doctor then lightly placed a finger on the woman's forehead. The woman seemed fazed at first, but almost immediately after, she fainted on the spot. The crowd caught her before she fell to the ground. The officers and the crowd turned to look at the Doctor and Nardole; both of them were already on their way to enter the house.

Nardole took notice of the woman's words before the Doctor made her go to sleep, so he had to ask him.

"Why did she say that?" The Doctor turned his head towards Nardole.

"Hmm?"

"She said she knew the people but she can't remember their face. What was that about?"

"Who knows? Let's look around and hopefully get some reading from my sonic."

They then walked into the house, the Doctor quickly taking out his sonic screwdriver again. When they entered the living room, the Doctor scanned around, hoping to get some reading. Nardole walked towards the kitchen, leaving the Doctor in the living room alone.

In the kitchen, Nardole checked around to see if there was any police officer. There was none that could find in his eyesight. He looked at the stove and saw that it was still turned on. He quickly walked to the stove, turning it off. He stared at the design of the stove and realized it was an electric stove, hence why it didn't explode the other night.

"Hmm..."

"Yeah, we didn't turn it off earlier." The new voiced spooked Nardole, who jumped a bit. He looked at another door that was situated as the back door in the kitchen, finding there was an officer.

The officer seemed to be in his mid-20s, judging by his facial features and body strucutre. His face sported a pair of hazel brown eyes. He also has well-managed, chocolate brown hair. His body physique seemed to indicate that he was an athlete in a middle-aged man's body.

"Whoa, there. Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to spook ya. I just came checking when I heard two special agents are here. I mean, we're not expecting outside help." The officer said, holding up two hands to show that he was not a threat.

Nardole managed to regain his composure, nodding at the officer's words.

"Thanks for turning it off, by the way." The officer said before going to the stove, checking it out as well.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. It's an electric stove. I don't think it's going to blow up even if you leave it for more than a few hours." Nardole said, looking over at the quality and settings of the stove.

"Yeah, I know that. But it i _s_ fairly new in the market. Maybe I just didn't notice that it was turned on. 'Cause it's very quiet, y'know?"

Nardole hummed in agreement. The officer then held out a hand.

"Officer Jacob Browns. At your service."

Nardole, hearing the officer's name, quickly brainstormed on the spot for a made up family name.

"Special Agent Nardole Oceans." Nardole said, shaking the officer's hand. They smiled at each other, although Nardole's smile seemed a bit forced.

I mean, he had to think of a family name, or else he would look like a weirdo.

The sound of footsteps then suddenly filled the space above them. Jacob and Nardole looked up. Jacob was almost walking away to check out the footsteps when Nardole pulled him back.

"That might just be my partner. I'll check it out, yeah?"

He patted Jacob's shoulder, leaving the kitchen. He looked around after entering the living room, wondering where the stairs could be. He looked towards the front door and found the stairs right beside it. Nardole wasted no time getting upstairs.

On the upper floor, the Doctor was jogging around, waving his screwdriver around. While doing that, he would also turn his head around to see if there could be any clue whatsoever.

Upon hearing footsteps suddenly coming upstairs, he instinctively pointed his screwdriver at Nardole. Nardole raised his hands in surrender, although he had no reason to since the screwdriver can't hurt anyone.

"You really need to stop pointing that thing around. How do people not call you weird again?" Nardole asked, getting a shrug from the Doctor.

Jacob then went up the upper floor as well, eyes staring straight at the Doctor. The current predicament prompted the Doctor to scan him with his screwdriver as a response. Nardole quickly went over and forced the screwdriver down.

"Doctor, this is officer Jacob Browns. He's one of the officers on duty." Nardole introduced Jacob, to which Jacob just waved a hand at the Doctor. The Doctor stared at Jacob for a few seconds, eyes properly taking in the officer's look. He then just nodded his head.

"Right. John Disco."

The Doctor then went back to investigating the rooms of the upper floor, while Jacob and Nardole stood at the same spot for a little more while.

"Is he always like that?" Jacob asked, to which Nardole just shrugged.

"Old man. Can't really please them."

They then went back downstairs, leaving the Doctor alone upstairs. As they reached the floor level, Jacob then decided to ask Nardole some questions.

"So, how long have you worked with him?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, both of you seem not really comfortable around each other. I thought maybe you're tired of him, or something like that."

Nardole froze. He hadn't anticipated for anyone to ask about his 'supposed' history with the Doctor. He had to work his brain to let something out. Something believable. Something that won't get lots of question.

"Well, I can't say for sure. Just met the guy for a few months."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I've actually just switched to the Special Agent status. And then I got partnered with that old timer there. I'm very sorry you have to see him grumpy like that."

Jacob waved his hand, as if wanting to say, 'Nah, don't worry 'bout it'. But before he could say that, the Doctor came back downstairs as well.

"Hey there. Officer Browns, was it? Have you seen anything off with the place?"

"Err..."

"Chop chop! Have you seen anything out of place around here?"

"Well...I can't really tell. One thing for sure, though; if this is a kidnapping, the kidnapper must be a highly-skilled one, since most of the place seems really untouched...That is, if you even want to call that out of place..."

"Who called the police?"

"Uh, the neighbors. Why?"

"What did they say?"

"I'm not sure myself. I got called to just pretty much keep any unwanted visitors out."

"Huh." The Doctor then turned around to leave, but quickly turned back to Jacob.

"I'll contact you."

The Doctor then left them again, going into the kitchen. Jacob looked back and forth between Nardole and the Doctor, having lots of thoughts flying around in his mind. Granted, he just met the two so-called, 'special agents', but he also felt a slight tinge of suspicion nagging at him.

"Is his name really John Disco?"

"Who knows? I can't tell either."

"What makes you say that?"

Nardole huffed in silent irritation. Now stuck in another predicament, he had to work his mind to let out a believable lie.

"Uhh, I mean, he has always called himself that since...lots of years ago. My colleagues told me he really like giving fake names to people. I've always assumed John Disco could be one of 'em."

"Do you know his real name?"

"Man, you really like to question people 'round here?" Hearing Nardole's words, Jacob stood still, feeling a bit guilty.

"Sorry. I guess I've never met people like you before."

Nardole let out a small laugh. Jacob seemed confused.

"Don't worry 'bout it, officer. Most people we meet? They're like you. Curious and wanting to know 'bout us. Can't blame you." Nardole said, leaving the officer at the front door. Nardole went into the kitchen to find the Doctor.

Upon entering the kitchen, Nardole found the Doctor sitting at dining table, stirring a cup of tea. He looked around, finding a small cabinet beside the stove had been opened. He went the cabinet and looked into it, finding an opened bag of tea leaves.

"Are you seriously making tea in someone else's house? And not even using your own tea at that?" Nardole asked, looking at the Doctor in pure bewilderment.

"I have to drink something. Nothing is giving me anything. My screwdriver didn't pick up any outlandish readings." The Doctor said, irritated. He then finished stirring the tea and put the spoon away.

"So what's your plan, then?" Nardole asked, sitting down across from the Doctor.

The Doctor took a sip before putting the cup back down.

"We stay around longer."

"No doubt that's gonna happen. People are going missing and their relatives and friends can't even remember their faces. How else we gonna solve it?"

The Doctor just took another sip.

 **Meanwhile, outside...**

The crowd outside the house was still loud and there were still many people around, but thankfully, they had decided to stop going for the chaos-making route. Some civillians would still stop by, but they would always be there for a matter of seconds before going on their way again.

Among those civillians would be four girls, somehow representing different color palettes, as weird as that sound. They stopped by to see the commotion. Although, their next few words seemed to indicate they had been there for more than a few while.

"Are they out yet? Yang, can you see them?" The redhead of the four said, trying to stand on her toes to look for the duo.

"I can't see them. I don't think they're out yet." The blond of the four said, cupping her eyes to also try and find the duo.

"Besides, why do you wanna meet them so much? They're probably just some veteran police officers." The white-haired girl of the four said, her voice filled with slight irritation.

"Come on, Weiss! He put someone to sleep with his fingertip. I want to at least try and know their names..."

"If they're actually veterans, they might not have time for us at all." The ravenette of the four said, her eyes also looking around.

"Oh, man..."

Moments of silence went through them. The redhead seemed visibly down. The ravenette felt a bit sorry for her friend. She looked towards the house and noticed two people were coming out of there.

Sure enough, it was the Doctor and Nardole, already on their way out.

"Wait, is tha-" She started, only to get interrupted by the redhead.

"Yes! I'm saying hi to them!"

Her friends just looked at each other before following suit.

* * *

 **Hmm...maybe it's time I update 2DoR. And then release a new story for no reason.**

 **Actually, since you're here, could you check out my YouTube channel, Allies Gee? I had some Blender animations there and I need some feedbacks.**

 **If that's okay with you guys, of course.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
